<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>年夜饭3.0 by Onangellll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383706">年夜饭3.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onangellll/pseuds/Onangellll'>Onangellll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onangellll/pseuds/Onangellll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>年夜饭3.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>温柔医生姐姐x元气活泼少女</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>朱紫瑜扯着自己睡眠袜上破开的洞，拿起针线捅咕了十几秒就十分不耐地将破了个小洞的睡眠袜扔进垃圾桶里。之后整个人都瘫倒在柔软的床上。</p><p>室外气温零下八度，室内温度零上二十度。她在床上打了个滚儿，扯了扯自己厚厚的睡衣，突然觉得热得后背冒了层薄汗。</p><p>手机玩起来也没什么劲头，朱紫瑜趴在床上毫无目的地翻着自己的手机，打开微信，点掉几个公众号推过来的新消息，又关掉微信，然后再打开。</p><p>如此反复。</p><p>朱紫瑜意识到了，她想姐姐了。</p><p>她想念姐姐柔软的身体，想念姐姐滑到腰的长发，还有洗完澡身上香香甜甜的味道。</p><p>舒涵已经一周没有在十点之前回过家了。</p><p>舒涵是名急诊科的医生，比朱紫瑜大上四岁，两人确定恋爱关系已经三年多了。朱紫瑜总喜欢窝在舒涵怀里蹭着她柔软的身子喊她“姐姐”。</p><p>最近虽然临近过年，但是急诊科却病人一天比一天多，朱紫瑜想破脑袋也想不明白怎么一过年病人多了起来。</p><p>不过现在，朱紫瑜只一门心思地想念着姐姐。</p><p>门锁动了。</p><p>本来十分沉闷地瘫在床上的小姑娘腾地一下坐起身子，脚下的棉拖还没穿好她就飞快地冲出卧室想扑进心爱的人的怀里。</p><p>舒涵一身疲惫，身上还带着寒意。</p><p>刚关好门还没来得及看清，舒涵便被一个热乎乎的身子扑得后退了一步，她手忙脚乱地闭紧了嘴伸着手把人往自己怀外带。</p><p>她就知道自己家的小姑娘准会扑过来想亲她。</p><p>轻轻压着小姑娘白嫩的脸蛋，无视人委屈巴巴的眼神，舒涵错过朱紫瑜的视线，“别闹了，让我去洗个澡。”</p><p>自从和朱紫瑜同居之后，舒涵回家前在医院给自己清理得干干净净，回家之后也要认认真真地去洗个澡，生怕有什么不好的东西带给小姑娘。</p><p>……</p><p>朱紫瑜抱着抱枕，低头看向侧躺在一边床上已经入睡的姐姐，有几分委屈。</p><p>她还没和姐姐说什么话，姐姐就睡了。</p><p>撇着嘴盘腿坐在床上好一阵儿，朱紫瑜才认命地躺下身子。</p><p>行吧，也算是为了A市的人民群众的健康安全着想，就牺牲一点自己的爱情吧。</p><p>黑夜里，窗帘的间隙可以透进微微的灯光，借着这点光，可以看见床上的小姑娘安静地躺了一会，然后蹭着身子凑到姐姐身边，看似十分霸道地将姐姐搂在怀里。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>朱紫瑜在朦胧间听到了手机震动的声音，接着自己环着舒涵的手臂被小心翼翼地抬起来塞进了被子里，被角也被顺便掖了个严实。</p><p>她翻身坐起来，把糊了一脸的头发一把捋在脑后，看着舒涵忙忙碌碌披了衣服，边系扣子边趿拉着拖鞋走出卧室的样子，不知道怎么就生出了一股子气。</p><p>朱紫瑜砰地跳下床，顾不得穿鞋，快跑几步追上了舒涵的步伐，叫了声“姐姐”，一把抱住了她的腰把头埋进了舒涵的颈窝。</p><p>“怎么啦？”舒涵被扑得踉跄了一下，但还是伸手拍了拍朱紫瑜的头顶，“你压到我的头发啦。”</p><p>朱紫瑜把头闷在舒涵身上，一句话也不肯说，只是抱紧了舒涵的腰被她拖着进了卫生间，站在她身后从镜子里看着舒涵洗漱的模样。</p><p>这段时间舒涵忙得脚打后脑勺，回家不过是睡几个小时就又去了医院，一整天下来两个人对话都超不过十句。</p><p>朱紫瑜突然觉得很委屈。舒涵已经很久没有抱抱她了。</p><p>“我要走了，”舒涵转头，说话间还带着牙膏冰冰凉凉的薄荷味，“还早呢，你再回去睡一会吧。”</p><p>“我不。”朱紫瑜嘟囔了一句，转到舒涵身前踩在她穿着棉拖鞋的脚上，“你别去上班了吧……”</p><p>舒涵被踩得一痛，低头才看到朱紫瑜光裸着的脚背，听了这句有点孩子气的话噗嗤笑了。</p><p>“去把鞋穿上。”舒涵拍了拍朱紫瑜的头，示意她松开手，没成想腰上的手臂揽得更紧了几分。</p><p>“那你别上班。”朱紫瑜不知道怎么地别着一股劲，说什么也不肯放手。</p><p>舒涵抬眼看了看墙上的挂钟。这段时间以来的疲惫本就让舒涵的情绪有点敏感，看着时间又确实要来不及了，朱紫瑜的不配合让她心里也没来由的有了几分火气。</p><p>“听话，回来给你买炸鸡。”舒涵虽然不高兴，但也知道自己不该把情绪发泄在朱紫瑜身上，只是勉力耐着性子柔声哄她。</p><p>“我不！”朱紫瑜听到舒涵的话也急了，一跺脚站在地上，话音里带了明显的不满，“我二十三岁不是三岁，别拿这种哄小孩的话哄我！”</p><p>“那你就别干三岁小孩会做的事！”舒涵不想接着和她吵下去，一把扯开朱紫瑜的手臂，伸手在她身后狠狠拍了两巴掌，趁她愣在原地的空档换了鞋，用被震得发麻的手拎着包砰地关了门。</p><p>这打挨得实在突然，朱紫瑜望着被合上的门，愣了好一会才反应过来，呆呆地用手背蹭了蹭发烫的皮肉，终于没忍住掉了眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>朱紫瑜是个毕业就失业的小姑娘，还好家境还算优越，撑得住她的过渡期。在她走投无路的时候，南桑就联系了她。</p><p>南桑和舒涵差不多大，是她的表姐，一个知名的美食主播。除了表姐这层关系，朱紫瑜还知道表姐和她一样，都喜欢姑娘。南桑有一个女朋友，叫江舒，是一个网络作家。</p><p>那天和南桑聊天，朱紫瑜就吐槽了一下她毕业就失业的状态，却恰巧南桑最近想招一个视频剪辑，想着也无事可做，朱紫瑜思考了没多久就答应了。</p><p>后来又经南桑介绍，朱紫瑜和南桑一起做起了美食主播，但她与南桑不一样，南桑是需要天南地北跑的吃播，朱紫瑜喜欢做饭。</p><p>快一小年过去，朱紫瑜倒也算收入不错，并且在微博和b站都混了上万粉丝。</p><p>朱紫瑜整日地窝在家，舒涵却整日在外工作，这就让她这个很黏姐姐的人显得十分寂寞。</p><p>南桑也是整日地在外跑，所以朱紫瑜就联系上了江舒，这两个天天在家工作的人就有了很多话题。</p><p>……</p><p>“小舒姐，你自己在家无聊吗？”朱紫瑜光着脚踩在毛绒绒的地毯上给江舒打视频电话，家里是地暖，所以倒是不凉。</p><p>屏幕对面的江舒坐在电脑跟前儿应该在赶稿，朱紫瑜能听见她噼里啪啦的打字声。</p><p>听见朱紫瑜这话，江舒眼神往手机这边挪过来冲着对面的朱紫瑜笑了一下，“怎么，想你姐姐了？”</p><p>几乎知道内情的人都知道朱紫瑜喜欢管舒涵叫姐姐。</p><p>朱紫瑜盯着屏幕撇撇嘴，泄了气似的倒在床上，柔顺的短发也被她抓乱，是个人都能看出来她的烦躁。</p><p>“姐姐好些天没陪我玩儿了。”</p><p>自顾自地念叨完这句话，朱紫瑜又听见江舒敲击键盘的声音，她叹了口气然后和江舒告了别挂断了视频通话。</p><p>室内十分温暖，朱紫瑜躺在床上盯着屋顶的灯眨眨眼。</p><p>好冷清。</p><p>……</p><p>急诊科和往常一样人很多，完全看不出临近过年的气氛。舒涵可能这些日子太累就觉得有些不舒服，便回办公室歇了会，坐在办公桌后头和新来的实习医生说了几句话就听见办公室外面有人喊她。</p><p>发生了连环车祸，舒涵一推办公室的门出去就看见急匆匆往急诊室推进来的人，她来不及多说一句话就跑过去抢救病患。</p><p>她接过来的是一位老人，舒涵咬着牙和另一名小护士抬着老人放在了抢救室的床上然后就给人做心肺复苏。</p><p>耳边都是病人家属的哭闹声，舒涵觉得自己身体虚得头上都开始冒汗，她耗尽了浑身的力气，看着仪器上毫无波动的直线，终于垂下了手。</p><p>这不是在她手里离开的第一位病人，但她也没办法做到面对死亡麻木。</p><p>但还有其他伤者要去抢救，舒涵看着老人满脸的血，强撑着力气说了句，“宣布死亡时间。”</p><p>然后她就急匆匆拉着帘子走了出去。</p><p>却不想，还没等舒涵走两步到下一个患者那，就被刚刚那位老人的家属扯住了，刚刚她一心抢救患者完全没有注意到一边情绪激动的家属。</p><p>患者家属是一个身强体健的男人，舒涵从小身体偏瘦弱，这会儿更是被他一拽着领子整个人都好像要悬空似的。</p><p>舒涵脑子有点空，她只看着面前那张狰狞的脸冲她喊，“你救他啊！！你不是医生吗！”</p><p>舒涵被扯得有点难受，她皱着眉拉着患者的手，身边的同事也在帮着她拉扯，还没等她说出话，就听见有人喊了起来，“你干嘛呢！放开她！”</p><p>那声音穿过吵闹的人群准确地传到舒涵耳朵里，她发晕的脑袋一下子就清明了起来。</p><p>是朱紫瑜。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>舒涵手里拿着碘伏一点一点给朱紫瑜擦着脸上的伤，旁边桌面上散落着一堆片子和报告单。</p><p>朱紫瑜当时拦着那个医闹的家属，十分冲动地跑了过去拉着那个男人，激动的小姑娘也难挡激动的男人。小姑娘没挡多久，也是那个男人太高大，急诊室人多得厉害，保安一时没赶到，医生又忙着抢救受伤的人，朱紫瑜撕扯了两下就被男人整个快要拎起来然后摔在了一边。</p><p>又挨了几下拳脚，朱紫瑜痛得说不出话。</p><p>舒涵当时红了眼睛声嘶力竭地去挡在朱紫瑜身前又拉着那个男人，可算是等来了保安给人制服了。</p><p>警察到了之后便把男人带走了，被押走的时候那男人还在咒骂着什么，舒涵却一句也听不见了，她的眼里全是倒在地上的朱紫瑜，一时之间都忘记了需要抢救的病患。</p><p>朱紫瑜被安顿到了休息室，舒涵交代了几句就又赶快抢救病重的人，她之后一边抢救，一边流着眼泪。</p><p>情况终于稳定之后，舒涵拉着朱紫瑜做了一堆检查之后，她才冷静下来，便有了现在的场景。</p><p>舒涵其实没有很生气，只是她思考问题的时候会不自觉地板着脸。</p><p>一边处理朱紫瑜的伤，她一边思考她做医生到底是对是错。</p><p>朱紫瑜睁着大眼睛看着面前冷着脸给她上药的姐姐，突然眼圈就红了。她抬起手去用指尖触碰姐姐柔嫩的手心，舒涵上药的手停了下来。</p><p>“姐姐…我好想你…”</p><p>眼底泛起了点眼泪，朱紫瑜抿着嘴唇扑进舒涵还带着消毒水味儿的怀里，胳膊环着姐姐的腰，一个劲儿地开始掉眼泪。</p><p>舒涵的心突然难受起来，她扔掉手里的棉签轻轻揽着自己的小姑娘。</p><p>朱紫瑜鼻尖贴在舒涵的白大褂上，她吸了吸鼻子，“我太想姐姐所以才跑来找你。”</p><p>泪水灼得她眼睛滚热，她扭着脑袋蹭了蹭，将眼泪都蹭在舒涵的衣服上，才又继续说，“姐姐，我错了…”</p><p>舒涵搂着小姑娘一会儿，轻轻地拍着她的背来稳定她的情绪，待朱紫瑜不再哭了，她才叹了口气，“别哭了，乖乖回家等我，我今天早点回去陪你。”</p><p>朱紫瑜眨巴眨巴眼睛把眼泪忍回去，又抱了一会儿才十分不舍地松开舒涵，她抬起脸，睁着红红的眼睛看着面前的姐姐，“姐姐，我乖，要亲一口。”</p><p>即使在一起有些时日了，朱紫瑜还是十分喜欢腻着舒涵，等她出了医院的门的时候还意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的嘴巴，怀念姐姐软软甜甜的嘴唇。</p><p>5.</p><p>临近年关，朱紫瑜的事其实也不少。她回了家躺在沙发上还没安分两分钟，就想起了自己要出的下一期视频还没拍，于是爬起来去书房拿脚本，结果碰伤的右肩膀一跳一跳疼得厉害，手臂软得连书柜门也拉不开。</p><p>这么一疼，朱紫瑜又想起刚才在医院的遭遇，难得露出了颓丧的神色。医闹的事情她听过很多，但直到亲眼目睹亲身参与其中，她才体会到了这种让人窒息的无力感。</p><p>在这么忙乱的时刻，她不但没能给舒涵帮上什么忙，反而平添了不少麻烦。朱紫瑜突然就对舒涵生出了满腔的愧疚来。</p><p>虽然早上挨了舒涵两巴掌之后她委屈得要命，但她此刻居然希望舒涵能干脆发火打骂她一顿，这样她心里还能好受一些。</p><p>放在茶几上的手机嗡嗡地震起来，朱紫瑜习惯性地伸了右手去够，结果痛得龇牙咧嘴，好半天才换了左手去拿手机。</p><p>是舒涵。</p><p>她大概是在洗手间里，对面一直有水龙头哗哗的流水声。她快言快语交代朱紫瑜回家先洗澡换衣服，没等朱紫瑜说什么就急匆匆挂了电话。</p><p>……</p><p>本着言而有信的原则，舒涵果然早早就下了班，开门的时候手里还拎着早上答应了朱紫瑜的炸鸡。</p><p>天已经黑透了，家里也没有开灯。舒涵估摸着朱紫瑜应该是在睡觉，摸黑轻手轻脚换了鞋，把袋子上蒙了一层水雾的炸鸡放在了餐桌上。</p><p>今天的事，说不后怕是假的。舒涵一想起朱紫瑜被人推倒的情形就一阵心悸，她长叹一口气，推开了浴室的门。</p><p>朱紫瑜半梦半醒间感觉有人用手指轻柔地理着自己的头发，她睁开眼，朦朦胧胧在夜色里辨认出舒涵的模样，惊喜地伸手要抱，被肩膀的伤痛得皱起了眉。</p><p>好在天足够黑，舒涵没有瞧见朱紫瑜吃痛的神色，看她半中间停了下来还以为是早上凶了她，小姑娘跟自己闹脾气的缘故，低头用嘴唇蹭了蹭朱紫瑜的额头，鼻尖还能嗅到一些碘酒的味道。</p><p>“几点了？”额头上软软的触感让朱紫瑜的眼泪险些又要掉出来，她只好生硬地岔开话题。</p><p>“炸鸡在餐桌上，自己去热一热吧。”舒涵听出了朱紫瑜声音里微微的哽咽，也没有拆穿她，拍了拍她的屁股放她走。</p><p>朱紫瑜用左手别别扭扭捏着炸鸡块，一边吃一边试探性地观察舒涵的脸色。</p><p>舒涵坐在她对面，一手撑着下巴，一手刷着微博，看起来似乎还没有消气，脸色和早上出门时候没什么两样，对她提出的话题也只是嗯嗯啊啊地随口回应。</p><p>战战兢兢又吃了一点，朱紫瑜实在受不了这种诡异的气氛。她抽了张餐巾纸擦掉指尖的油，走到舒涵身边一屁股坐在了她腿上。</p><p>“姐姐对不起……”朱紫瑜一开口就带了哭腔。她把头藏进舒涵蓬松的长发里，不管不顾地一个劲道歉，“你别气了，我以后不这样了……”</p><p>朱紫瑜突然没鼻子没眼地道歉，舒涵一下子懵住了。直到听到“别气”两个字，舒涵才明白过来。</p><p>小姑娘八成是觉得自己添了乱子惹了自己生气，心里愧疚了。</p><p>“我没生气，”不过一小会，舒涵感觉自己刚吹干的头发已经有了潮气，又好气又好笑地放下手机，把朱紫瑜往怀里带了带，“你怎么还哭起来了？”</p><p>“没哭。”朱紫瑜带着鼻音的声音闷闷地响起来，震得舒涵的脖子微微发麻。“你就是生气了。”</p><p>舒涵可以想象到朱紫瑜是怎么绷直了嘴角跟自己嘴硬的，心里最后一点不快也烟消云散了。</p><p>“再哭我就真生气了。”舒涵有意逗她，作势在朱紫瑜身后不轻不重地拍了一下，富有弹性的肉团子颤了颤，身上人的抽泣反倒平息了一些。</p><p>既然已经开了头，舒涵也就不客气地叉开朱紫瑜的腿让她跨坐在自己身上，在她圆鼓鼓的屁股上接着落了一串儿巴掌。</p><p>“姐姐姐姐！”许久没有挨过打，新鲜的痛感和好像要滑下去的感觉让朱紫瑜搂紧了舒涵的脖子。“你早上都打过了……”</p><p>认错很积极，真的挨了巴掌的时候朱紫瑜又有些后悔了。</p><p>舒涵“嗯”了一声不多回复，用纤长的手指捏了捏朱紫瑜饱满的臀肉，扶着她的腰让她从自己身上下来站好。</p><p>“你早上还吃饭了呢，晚上就不吃了？”</p><p>朱紫瑜低着头不肯直视舒涵的眼神，一只手背在身后轻轻蹭着有些发热的皮肤，瘪着嘴不愿意回答这种抬杠一样的问题。</p><p>“裤子脱了，再坐回来。”舒涵故意冷了脸吓唬朱紫瑜，果然让平时热爱唱反调的小姑娘乖乖遵命，赤着下半身又坐在了自己身上。</p><p>舒涵甩甩发烫的手掌，很快地又是几巴掌落了下去。</p><p>朱紫瑜平时不爱出门，皮肤白皙又很是显色，不过几下巴掌已经有了漂亮的淡粉色漫出了内裤的边缘。</p><p>舒涵突然起了坏心，一手拎着朱紫瑜内裤的边，一手快速地从下往上削打带起一片肉浪，很快就听到了朱紫瑜带着哭腔的呻吟。</p><p>舒涵安抚性地轻轻拍拍她光裸的臀面，手指不怀好意地碰了碰两瓣臀肉间被裹得严实的部位，果然触手一片湿热。</p><p>这段日子两个人聚少离多，睡在一张床上的时间都少，小女朋友裸着下身坐在自己身上，舒涵的手也无法控制地不老实起来。</p><p>那两块可怜的软肉又结结实实挨了几十下巴掌，任凭朱紫瑜又是叫“姐姐”又是小范围扑腾也没有换得丝毫手软。舒涵把人整个抱在自己腿上，拉下已经明显湿了一小块的内裤，轻轻抚摸着小姑娘微肿了一层的呈现出水红色的细腻臀肉，热烫的感觉像是两瓣刚出锅不久的发面馒头。</p><p>“好嘛舒涵，你根本就没有生气！”直到这时候，抬头看到舒涵嘴角藏不住的笑意朱紫瑜才后知后觉地反应过来，气得连“姐姐”都不叫了，甚至扬了手要给舒涵来一下子。</p><p>“叫我什么？”舒涵还是笑，手指却探进了两团软肉间湿热的地方，不过是轻轻打了两个转就惹得小姑娘眯了眼又是“姐姐”又是“妈妈”地一叠声告饶，但舒涵的指尖却没有停止动作，直到小姑娘并紧了腿面色潮红地叫出了声，她才将手指退了出来，在朱紫瑜腿间拉出了一道光亮的水渍。</p><p>舒涵轻轻拍了拍面前红得艳丽的圆屁股想让她回回神，小姑娘哼哼唧唧地爬起来，扒着舒涵的脖子腻腻歪歪地不愿意松手。</p><p>“今年过年不让放炮，这就是咱们家的鞭炮了。”舒涵转着手腕又在圆鼓鼓的软屁股上响亮地拍了拍，惹得身上的人又是一通不安分地乱动。</p><p>“你说什么？”舒涵听到朱紫瑜小声嘀咕了一句什么。</p><p>“我说，”朱紫瑜调整了一下坐姿，确保自己的整个屁股都藏在了舒涵怀里才把嘴凑到她耳边。</p><p>“去你的吧！”</p><p>——<br/>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>